shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver lions
This page was created by: sav ---- About the silver lions was created by lion d chace. after him turning 15 years he left his home in the south blue in order to sail the sea .within a few days of be on the sea found his frist crew member and later he found. after five month of being on the sea the whole crew had a total 500,000,000 . the world goverment become very angry with this and order an that all of the crew members be found and killed at once. when chace heard of this he gather up pirate from all over the grand line and order an attact on the there main base. the total pirate werwe 5000 after the war was fnnish more then half of lions had been killed. at this time chace told his crew to leave to go and get strong. at this time chace join monkey d dragon. most of the crew did the same. after one year the came back together. Crewmembers lion d chace- the leader of the crew. he hates losing and tries his best not to fail . he is the user of the wet wet fruit. chace share a greatlove for his crew and hate when he lose a member. chace as love to drink sake. he was born on a small island in the south blue. his mother died when he was 6 and his father was killed by marines when he was 8. he father was a pirate so they never truly meet face to face because he left before chace was born. at age 15 he left home and started the silver lions. his hobbies are blowing up marine ships. he hate the marines and will never give up the chanes to kill any marine. his total bounty is- 200,000,000 dj - he is the frist mate of the crew he was once a marine but left after being beat by chace . he told him if he did not give up he was be killed like the rest of his crew. when he heard this he gave up and joined the silver loins. he help chace get more crewmembers. he does not have a fruit power but he is fearly strong. he can sink and ship by punching it this is because his hands are made steel. his total bounty is -100.000.000 . lee - he the youngest member and the fastest . he can this fast because of the devil fruit the speed speed fruit .allow the user to move there body at the of sound. he love to run on water and jump onto other ship and sink them .his bountyis 100.000.000 there are 50 other member on the main ship they share out thr remaing 100.000.000 History History "The known history of this Crew, supplying any note worthy details on its storyline history." Trivia chace hates the marines yet dj is a former marine. chace seem to look up to dragon ,and hopes to fight him one day. chace hates bounty hunter dj has 5 guns in each of his pocket. they are 5 are on him dj loves to punch things but hate kicking. djs has steel hands lee can run fast er the chace and dj but he can not bet them fighting lee favorite thing to say is lets speed it up. dj calls lee A D D. the silver loin have five ships Anything else Anything else here:) Category:Pirate Crews